Breathless
by ShiniRoza
Summary: Early Klaine Relationship. The Warblers are doing an impromptu nursing home performance, for Wes's grandmother. Blaine ends up having to sit in Kurt's lap on the way there. Lots of Cute!Klaine, FunRomantic!Niff, Bromantic!Wevid and a dash of Jealous!Blaine. One shot.


Blaine's hazel eyes shone as knocked on Kurt's dorm door. Blaine didn't really know why he was so giddy, but ever since he and Kurt had gotten together life seemed to be filled with rainbows and butterflies.

Kurt opened the door, hand automatically flitting to his hair to fix a strand that had fallen loose. When he saw who it was, his eyes brightened and Blaine noticed the light grey change to a sky blue. "Hey." Kurt breathed.

Blaine's tone was as breathy as Kurt's when he answered, "Hey."

They were still in the early stages of their relationship and the couple had gone on a few dates after Blaine had professed his feelings. The two stood staring at each other for a little while until Kurt exclaimed, "Um, come in! What's up?"

Blaine stepped into Kurt's orderly room, the opposite of his own. On the bedside table there was pictures of his family, the New Directions and, Blaine noticed with a happy smile, a picture of him and Kurt. It was after they had gotten together and the two were smiling at each other over their textbooks, hands intertwined unconsciously. Wes and David had snapped the photo and (much to Kurt and Blaine's chagrin) gave a copy to each of the Warblers.

Blaine turned around to Kurt, "So, you know how I was saying that we would be doing some shows at nursing homes and stuff?" Kurt nodded, "Well, apparently Wes's grandmother wants the Warblers to come down and give a performance." He paused, "Today."

Kurt's nose wrinkled up and Blaine took a few seconds to admire how cute he looked, "Today?" He asked.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, Wes's grandmother can be kind of scary so he didn't really want to tell her no." He shuddered as if recalling a memory.

Kurt giggled, "Oh. So when are we leaving?"

Blaine shrugged, "An hour."

"What!" Kurt cried, "An hour? I have to do my hair and-"

Blaine couldn't help but interrupt his tirade, "You look gorgeous." Blaine's eyes widened when what he said sunk in and Kurt's cheeks flamed.

"Well, thank you."

Both boys stared at the bland, standard issue carpet, cheeks blazing even harder. Blaine's voice cut through the awkward (though not completely unwelcome) silence, "Wanna come downstairs? Wes, David, Nick and Jeff are down there. We were just going to wait for the rest of the Warblers to come down."

Kurt smiled, his earlier blush fading, "I'd love to."

Blaine offered his hand to Kurt who took it with minimal blushing. The boys walked down to the commons in comfortable silence, sneaking peeks when the other wasn't looking. They did it until they reached the common room, when they accidently looked at the same time, hazel eyes catching bright blue.

In the common room, Kurt and Blaine found Wes and David in an intense glare, sitting on opposite ends of the table. The pair turned to Nick and Jeff who were wrapped around each other and Kurt asked them, "What are they_ doing_?"

Nick looked up from where he was rubbing noses with Jeff, making him giggle and replied absentmindedly, "Hmm? Oh, they're having a staring contest."

"It's actually pretty amazing, " Jeff piped up, "They're staring at each other longer than you two do when you see each other in the morning."

Blaine glared at the couple, "Says you."

Jeff didn't grace his comment with a response, instead turning back to Nick who hummed in appreciation from the attention.

Blaine took Kurt's soft hand in his own calloused one and steered the older boy to a vacant couch. Kurt and Blaine sat down, making bets on who would win the staring competition and flirting shyly with each other. Kurt couldn't help but giggle when Blaine picked up a piece of paper and folded it into a plane before throwing it at David's head.

David cringed when the sharp end of the plane hit him in the back of the head and Wes whooped joyously, an odd sight as he was blinking furiously as he did so. David turned slowly to Blaine who at once hid his face by burying it in Kurt's neck. "Blaine. Devon. Anderson. I am going to kill you."

David stalked over to the couch where Blaine was wrapping his arms around Kurt's middle saying, "Save me, baby!"

Kurt couldn't help blush and grin widely at the new nickname and Blaine looked up from where he was burrowed in Kurt's neck, "Oh, um, sorry. I didn't mean- it just kind of slipped-"

Kurt cut through Blaine's stumbling, "It's okay. I kinda liked it."

Blaine cocked his head to the side, "Really?"

"Really." Kurt parroted. Their gazes locked, completely ignoring David who was towering over them furiously.

"Ahem." He was once again ignored. "AHEM! Blaine? Kurt? Hey! Earth to Klaine!"

This got their attention and they looked up, repeating at the same time, "Klaine?"

David shrugged, "Well Nick and Jeff are Niff and Trent decided that you guys were Klaine. But don't try and change the subject!"

Blaine, who looked relieved up until now, promptly turned terrified, "But, whatever do you mean, David?"

"Very funny, Anderson. You made me lose! Now I have to pay when we take Sarah and Jennifer out on a double date!" He whined.

Kurt decided to be nice to his boyfriend and tried to steer the conversation in a different direction by saying, "Oh, you guys do that now? Won't they get suspicious?"

David's brow furrowed, "Of what?"

"You know, they might figure out that you guys are secretly dating."

Nick broke away from kissing Jeff to give a bark of laughter. Wes huffed from where he was sitting, "I'll have you know," He started.

Blaine waved his hand, "Yeah, yeah. You guys are heterosexual life partners, are in an epic bromance, blah, blah, blah."

David rolled his eyes, "Well, as your punishment, no solos at the nursing home."

Blaine shrugged, "Couldn't care less. I'm tired enough and I'm only going because I'm afraid Wes's grandmother is going to shoot me if I don't."

"Damn straight." Wes called out, "Or, well as straight as you can get."

"Really?" David had a smug air, "Well, that's too bad because we were _going_ to get you and Kurt to do 'Baby It's Cold Outside' but I can always give your part to Rob."

Blaine glared at David, who knew he had pushed all the right buttons. Rob was a Warbler who had taken a certain liking to Kurt and wasted no opportunity to flirt with him. David knew there was no way in _hell_ Blaine was about to give up such a flirty song so that Rob could sing it with _his _boyfriend.

Blaine groaned, "Fine. I'm going to ignore the fact that Christmas was over four months ago and ask: 'What do you want?'"

David smirked, "Fifty bucks to pay for dinner."

Kurt's eyes widened, he still wasn't used to the Dalton boys spending so much money. Blaine glared at David a little longer before conceding, "Whatever. I'll give it to you later." David raised an eyebrow, making Blaine huff, "Warbler's honor."

David smiled contently before skipping (_Skipping_, Kurt thought, _I'm seriously starting to question his sexuality_) back over to Wes.

The rest of the Warbler's quickly arrived after that, Rob winking at Kurt making Blaine arms tighten around his boyfriend and his eye twitch slightly.

The Warbler's walked outside to the cars they would take to the nursing home. They split up into groups and Kurt and Blaine joined Wes, David, Nick and Jeff in the standard group of six. Rob wandered over to where Kurt and Blaine were standing, hand in hand. "Hey, Kurt."

Blaine's hand slipped from Kurt's and wrapped around his waist instead. Kurt gave a friendly wave, deciding that he kind of like Blaine's jealous antics, "Hey, Rob."

Rob turned to Blaine shortly, "Anderson."

"Harrington." Blaine replied bitingly.

"So, Kurt, I was wondering if you wanted to join us."

Kurt opened his mouth to reply but before he could get a word in, Blaine said in a venomously sweet voice, "Sorry, Rob. But I already asked my _boyfriend_ if he would go with me."

Rob turned to Kurt who shrugged, "Sorry. Maybe next time?"

Kurt heard Blaine mumble quietly, "You wish."

Rob sighed, "Oh well. I'll get you next time, Hummel." This was punctuated with an obnoxious wink.

"I'm sure you will," Blaine spoke in a sarcastic tone, "But for now, bye!" Rob smirked before turning on his heel and walking back to his group. Blaine huffed angrily, "Can you believe him?"

Kurt decided not to comment and pulled him back over to where their own group was standing.

The Warblers all clambered into a car and started to head off. Everyone but Kurt and Blaine's group did anyway.

It turned out that the six of them had chosen the one car that only held five people. After much arguing and debating it was decided that someone was going to have to sit in someone's lap. The question that conclusion brought though was: Who?

Wes and David held up their hands literally taking a step backwards, "No way."

Before anyone could react, Nick and Jeff had run to the car and climbed in, smiling up at the rest of the group like the innocent children they were.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each, eyes wide. Blaine scratched the back of his neck and coughed, "Well, um, I don't really mind. But um, who's going to sit in whose lap?"

Kurt's cheeks were turning scarlet again, "Well, you _are_ smaller than me."

Jeff leant his head out the window, "You would know."

Kurt glared at Jeff, who grinned cheekily before returning his head to Nick's shoulder. Kurt cleared his throat before turning back to Blaine, "So maybe you could sit in my lap? I don't really mind either."

"I'm sure you don't." Wes quipped.

Kurt sent Wes his best 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-slowly-and-enjoy-every-minu te' glare exclaiming, "Would you shut up!"

Blaine continued the conversation, "Okay, yeah, that sounds great."

"_That sounds great._" Nick mocked, "Did you hear that, Jeff? _Great._"

Jeff giggled, kissing Nick on the cheek, "Good one, babe."

Nick smirked proudly, preening under his boyfriend's praise.

Blaine ignored his friend's comments and Kurt joined him in walking to the other side of the car. Kurt slid into the expensive leather seats (he didn't expect any less from Dalton) first, buckling himself in. Blaine coughed again awkwardly and climbed in after his boyfriend. Blaine barely settled his short stature onto Kurt's firm thighs, his back erect.

Kurt couldn't help but giggle, "Blaine, sweetie?" The endearment was new but Blaine responded anyway, craning his neck to look at Kurt. "I'm not made of glass. You can stop being so rigid, it's making me all tense too."

Blaine gave him a small smile, "You sure?"

Kurt nodded amusedly, "Yup."

Blaine let out a small breath, forcing his muscles to relax. He settled himself in Kurt's legs more comfortably, surprised to find the muscles there wiry and strong. His breath hitched when Kurt's hands came up to rest on his waist (they felt weird hanging at his side), "Is that okay?" Kurt breathed into Blaine's ear.

Blaine nodded rapidly, making Jeff and Nick snicker. Feeling bold (mostly to shut Nick and Jeff up), he settled his back against Kurt's chest, "Perfect, baby."

**So I absolutely love this one-shot! I had so much fun writing it! This is the longest one-shot I've written and I'm hoping it'll get a good response. Let me know if you want me to make it into a two-shot with them at the nursery home.**

**The Warblers make smile, whether I'm writing, reading, or watching them. Who saw the behind the scenes of Uptown Girl?**

**If you liked this, check out the multi-chap fic I'm co-writing with RustedDreams, our penname is StormCloudsMayGather and the story is called 'The Coffee Chronicles'. You can find it in my Fav Authors/Stories list.**

**ShiniRoza**


End file.
